


Freezing Touch, Melting Touch

by iffy_kanoknit



Series: Lovely Drabbles - HARTWIN [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First time holding hands, Fluff Drabble, Hartwin, M/M, on the ice skate ring
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: จับมือกันครั้งแรกของคู่นี้มันช่างร้อนๆหนาวๆเสียจริง 555+





	Freezing Touch, Melting Touch

"สกิลตัวเบาแบบนักยิมนาสติก"

 

"ฮะ"

 

"ขับรถถอยหลัง"

 

"นึกแล้วว่าคุณต้องเห็น"

 

"กระโดดข้ามสิ่งกีดขวาง"

 

"ก็นะ เอาไว้หนีดีน"

 

"...เอ็กซี่" เสียงทุ้มจากผู้ชายที่มีอายุ เรียกชื่อเด็กหนุ่มข้างๆ "เธอรู้ตัวมั้ยว่าเธอมีความสามารถมาก..."

 

"ครับๆ ผมรู้ผมทำอะไรที่ชาวบ้านเขาไม่ทำกัน"

 

"ซึ่งฉันคิดว่าการเล่นไอซ์สเก็ตก็ไม่น่าจะเหลือบ่ากว่าแรงไปกว่าอะไรๆ ที่เธอเคย--"

 

"เหวออออ!!!!"

 

แล้วคนที่อุทานเสียงดังก็ล้มก้นจ้ำเบ้าไปบนลานไอซ์สเก็ต แม้ว่าอีกมือนึงจะยังคงเกาะขอบรั้วของลานแน่น

 

ชายสูงวัยผมสีน้ำตาลแซมเงินทั้งขำทั้งสงสารให้กับเด็กหนุ่มที่พยายามทรงตัวยืนขึ้นมาเกาะขอบเป็นครั้งที่เท่าไรไม่รู้ภายในไม่ถึง 10 

นาทีที่พวกเขาเปลี่ยนรองเท้าสเก็ต

 

ตอนนี้ทั้งสองคนอยู่ที่ลานไอซ์สเก็ตในร่มเปิดใหม่ใจกลางกรุงลอนดอน 

 

มาได้ยังไงน่ะหรือ?

 

"ให้ฉันช่วยมั้ย?" 

 

แฮร์รี่ที่ยืนทรงตัวอยู่บนรองเท้าไอซ์สเก็ตอย่างมั่นคง ย่อเข่าน้อยๆ แล้วยื่นมือไปให้อีกฝ่ายเพื่อช่วยพยุงร่างขึ้นมา 

 

เอ็กซี่มองมือที่ยื่นมาให้ด้วยความหวังดี ก่อนจะทำเป็นไม่สนใจ แล้วพยายามพยุงตัวเองขึ้นมายืนบนรองเท้าสเก็ตได้สำเร็จ 

 

"ผมจะลองใหม่" 

 

เอ็กซี่ว่า แล้วก้าวเท้าขวาที่สั่นน้อยๆ ไปด้านหน้า สลับซ้าย...ขวา...ซ้าย...และ

 

"โอ้ย!"

 

เด็กหนุ่มก็ไถลลงไปกองกับพื้นลานสเก็ตเย็นยะเยือกอีกครั้ง

 

ตอนแรกเอ็กซี่ก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกหนาวอะไร แต่พอล้มบ่อยขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาก็รู้สึกได้ถีงความชาตั้งแต่บั้นท้ายจนถึงหัวเข่า

 

"ถ้าเธอไม่ไหว...ฉัน--"

 

"ไม่ แฮร์รี่" คนอายุน้อยกว่าใช้น้ำเสียงจริงจัง "ภารกิจนี้ผมจะทำเอง"

 

ใช่แล้ว 

 

เมื่อสองวันก่อน เมอร์ลินแจ้งภารกิจใหม่ให้กับเอเจ้นท์หนุ่มว่าเขาจะต้องปลอมตัวเป็นนักแข่งไอซ์สเก็ตสมัครเล่นเพื่อสืบหาเบาะแสของหนึ่งในสมาชิกองค์กรค้าพลอยเถื่อนที่ทำอาชีพเป็นครูสอนไอซ์สเก็ตให้กับทีมระดับภูมิภาค 

 

และทุกคนก็ต้องช็อคไปตามๆ กัน เมื่อรู้ว่าเอ็กซี่ไม่เคยเล่นไอซ์สเก็ตมาก่อนเลยในชีวิต  
แต่เด็กหนุ่มยักไหล่พร้อมทำสีหน้าชิลๆ ใส่ทุกคน แล้วพูดว่า 

 

"ขอผมฝึกสักหน่อย มันก็ไม่ได้ยากอะไรไม่ใช่เหรอฮะ"

 

และด้วยความปากดีของเขา เมอร์ลินจึงอนุญาตให้เอ็กซี่รับภารกิจนี้อย่างไม่ตะขิดตะขวงใจเลยสักนิด 

 

ร้อนมาถึงเพื่อนสาวร็อกซี่ 

 

คืนนั้น เด็กหนุ่มถือโคล่าขวดยักษ์และพิซซ่าถาดใหญ่ไปหาถึงบ้าน พร้อมกับขอร้องให้ร็อกซี่ช่วยเป็นติวเตอร์สอนเขาเล่นไอซ์สเก็ตให้ได้ก่อนที่จะต้องไปทำภารกิจในอีก 1 อาทิตย์ข้างหน้า 

 

แต่พอเอ็กซี่มาถึงลานสเก็ตก็ต้องอ้าปากค้าง เพราะคนที่มายืนรอเขาอยู่ที่หน้าประตูทางเข้ากลายเป็นแดดดี้ขายาว

 

เอ้ย! ไม่ใช่ 

 

เมนเตอร์ขายาวของเขาไปเสียอย่างนั้น 

 

แฮร์รี่บอกเขาว่าร็อกแซนน์มีธุระด่วนทางบ้าน เธอจึงโทรมาขอให้แฮร์รี่มาเป็นติวเตอร์แทน

 

เอ็กซี่โทรหาเพื่อนเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่รับ ส่งข้อความไปก็ไม่ตอบ 

 

และนั้นจึงเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำไม เขาทั้งสองคนถึงมาอยู่บนลานสเก็ตน้ำแข็งที่มีคนพลุกพล่านขนาดนี้ได้

 

 

"ผมเรียนรู้เร็ว ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ล้มบ่อยๆ เดี๋ยวก็ทำได้เอง"

 

แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจให้กับความดื้อรั้นของอีกฝ่าย พยายามกลั้นขำเอาไว้ทุกครั้งที่เจ้าหนุ่มแคนดิเดทของเขาทำเป็นปากดี แต่ในขณะเดียวกันทั้งมือทั้งขาสั่นกึกๆๆ เหงื่อเม็ดโตค่อยๆ ไหลจากไรผมที่หน้าผากลงไปตามขมับ 

 

เอเจ้นท์รุ่นพี่เริ่มจะหมดความอดทน 

"ถ้าเธอยังใช้สองมือเกาะขอบแบบนี้ไปเรื่อยๆ เธอก็จะล้มไปเรื่อยๆ"

 

"ผมยังแค่ไม่ชินกับความลื่นแบบนี้ก็เท่านั้นเองฮะ"

 

...เถียงคำไม่ตกฟาก...

 

แฮร์รี่ถอนหายใจยาวอีกครั้ง และตัดสินใจคว้ามือซ้ายของเด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้

 

เขารู้สึกได้ว่ามือของอีกฝ่ายเย็นเหยียบราวกับไปสัมผัสน้ำแข็งมาเป็นเวลานาน

 

...ก็นะ...ล้มไปตั้งหลายรอบขนาดนั้น...

 

เอ็กซี่เงยขึ้นไปมองใบหน้าใจดีของอีกฝ่ายด้วยความตกใจ 

 

ใบหน้าของเขาเริ่มเห่อร้อน พยายามรั้งมือของตัวเองออกจากการกอบกุม แต่ก็ไม่สำเร็จ 

 

จะให้ปล่อยมือขวาที่จับขอบลานสเก็ตออกก็กลัวว่าจะล้มระเนระนาดอีกแน่ๆ

 

เด็กหนุ่มกัดริมฝีปากล่างด้วยความขัดใจ 

 

"เธอเชื่อใจฉันมั้ย? เอ็กซี่"

 

ถ้าไม่เชื่อ ผมจะยอมลงลิฟท์ในห้องลองเสื้อวันนั้น แล้วกลายมาเป็นคิงส์แมนได้ไงกันเล่า!! ลุงนี่ก็ถามแปลก

 

"ฮะ..." 

 

"ให้ฉันช่วยเธอ...ตกลงมั้ย?"

 

แฮร์รี่พูดเสียงเบา เขาบีบมือเด็กหนุ่มแน่นขึ้น 

 

เอ็กซี่สัมผัสได้ถึงไออุ่นจากฝ่ามือที่กำลังกอบกุมมือของเขาไว้ 

 

เด็กหนุ่มไม่รู้จะตอบอะไร ได้แต่เพียงพยักหน้ารับแรงๆ หนึ่งที

 

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มให้กับท่าทางว่านอนสอนง่ายของเด็กหนุ่มจอมอวดดี 

 

เขาจูงอีกฝ่ายช้าๆ ให้เท้าทั้งสองเลื่อนไหลไปในทิศทางที่ถูกต้อง 

 

มือขวาของเอ็กซี่ที่คอยจับขอบลานแน่นค่อยๆ ผ่อนคลายลง จนเหลือแค่ปลายนิ้วที่ยังคงสัมผัสไปตามขอบยางเพื่อความอุ่นใจ

 

มือซ้ายที่จับกับมือของอีกฝ่ายจนรู้สึกชา ก็กลายเป็นการจับกระชับแบบหลวมๆ 

 

จากสีหน้าที่ตึงเครียดของเด็กหนุ่ม ปรากฏเป็นรอยยิ้มแห่งความภูมิใจ

 

จากการจูงนำ แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นย่างก้าวที่อยู่ในระดับเดียวกัน

 

ชั่วโมงกว่าๆ ที่แฮร์รี่ฝึกให้เด็กหนุ่มลื่นไหลไปบนลานน้ำแข็งได้อย่างที่ใจนึก 

 

พระอาทิตย์ใกล้ลับขอบฟ้าในช่วงฤดูหนาว 

 

แต่มือของพวกเขาทั้งสองคนยังคงสัมผัสกัน แม้ว่าพวกเขาจะออกมาจากลานสเก็ตนั้นตั้งแต่ช่วงเที่ยงวันแล้วก็ตาม


End file.
